Such arrangements of a receptacle for a towing means are generally known from prior art. To direct the forces arising during towing of the vehicle to a longitudinal member of the vehicle body, such receptacles must be arranged in the area where a front cross member connects with the longitudinal member. Otherwise, during the towing, excessively great bending stresses of the cross member would arise. As a rule, so-called crash boxes are implemented for the connection between the front cross member and the particular designated longitudinal members of the front-end structures of vehicle bodies. These serve for bracing the cross member to the particular longitudinal member. In the event of an accident, the crash box functions as a deformation element which partially absorbs the energies that arise, and protects the longitudinal member from damage at low speeds. However, as is known from prior art, the deformation behavior of the bending element is altered in disadvantageous fashion by application of a multi-component receptacle for a towing means directly to such a crash box (receptacle covered by bending member). The result is a so-called block formation, so that the bending carrier no longer is able to absorb the energies arising to the desired degree and transmit them on to the crash box.
From DE 102008057379 an arrangement is known for a receptacle for towing means, which discloses a supporting piece screw-connected with a cross member.
Screwed connections have a drawback in that they always display settling behavior, and that the screws to be used, as additional components, complicate assembly, and also contribute to additional weight.